Camei di Super Mario
Il personaggio Super Mario è talmente famoso che di è guadagnato dei camei e dei riferimenti. Eccone elencati alcuni: Apparizioni nei videogiochi * Nel videogioco Animal Crossing sono presenti i costumi di Mario e di suo fratello Luigi. * Nel videogioco Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes è presente un Action Figures di Mario nell'ufficio di Ottakon, s'è colpita con un'arma da fuoco, comparirà la scritta 1-UP con il relativo effetto sonoro. * In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time sono presenti numerosi quadri nel castello di Zelda raffiguranti la nota mascotte (la stessa cosa si può notare in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past), inoltre, Ingo e Talon sono dei rifacimenti a Mario e Luigi. * Mario fa l'arbitro in Punch-Out!! e Tennis. * In F-Zero GX, il pilota Mr. EAD assomiglia molto a Mario. * In Asterix & Obelix XXL 2 sono presenti dei romani con un'irrigatore d'acqua dietro la schiena (parodia dello Splash 3000 di Super Mario Sunshine) e hanno un abbigliamento molto simile a quello di Mario; inoltre, un livello del WCW è ispirato ad alcuni livelli di Super Mario Word. * In SimCity è presente una statua raffigurante Mario. * In Nintendogs, tra i giocattoli è presente la Kart di Mario. * In Pilotwings 64, in una fase, è presente una montagna con sopra sopra la faccia di Mario. Riferimenti nelle serie animate * Mario compare nell'episodio Il gioco del 'Se Fossi' 2 Come presidente italiano dell' ONU. * Nella puntata de I Simpson dal titolo Marge non essere orgogliosa, Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong e Sonic incoraggiano Bart di rubare un videogioco, mentre nell'episodio Homer annega il suo diluvio universale, Homer cerca di colpire con dei bidoni il turista italiano sembiante Mario. * Nell'episodio Chowder e Mr. Fugu della serie Chowder - Scuola di cucina compare con suo fratello Luigi. * Nell'episodio Il centone della discordia de Gli amici immaginari di casa Foster appare insieme a Luigi. * Nella puntata 126 di Keroro, Kaburo e Kululu vengono trasportati in Super Mario Bros.. * Nell'episodio 122 di Yin Yang Yo!, Yang viene trasportato in un videogioco dove deve salvare una principessa da un gorilla (riferimento di Donkey Kong), dopo averla salvata, la principessa gli dice che la vera principessa è nell'altro castello, ispirata alla celebre battuta di Toad in Super Mario Bros. * Nella prima puntata di Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy ha come protagonista Mario, che lascia che Bowser mangi la principessa Peach perchè non ha voluto baciarlo. * Nella serie My Life as a Teenage Robot, i fratelli italiani Hammer sono ispirati a Mario e Luigi. * Nell'episodio 18 della serie Megas XLR, sono presenti dei riferimenti a Mario e Luigi, ovvero due fratelli baffuti chiamati Fratelli Fabio. * Un personaggio che somiglia moltissimo a Mario compare in South Park nella puntata 111 tra i personaggi di Immagination Land, anche se sul cappello vi è una E anziché una M. * Nella puntata Prigionieri nel Cyberspazio di Phineas e Ferb, è presente un videogioco chiamato Salta e Schiva, ispirato a Super Mario Bros. In Mad Magazine Mario compare sulla copertina numero 457 di Mad Magazine insieme ad altri personaggi molto famosi nei videogiochi con su la scritta "50 cose peggiori da trovare in un videogioco". Collegamenti esterni * Categoria:Cartoni animati Categoria:Videogame